


Upright

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [639]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: fictivekaleidoscope askedG with Virgil & Brains 😊(from this meme: https://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/611242710348726272/akireyta-atomicantcami-styliferous )
Relationships: Brains/Virgil Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [639]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Upright

It’s the only time get gets to look Virgil straight in the eye.

When they’re sating the urge, the burning desire to touch, they tumble through a dozen different positions, searching for _deeper, harder, closer_.

But when the fires bank and their skin is sweat-slick and salty, he likes to crawl on top of Virgil, cup a protective, possessive hand around the nape of Virgil’s neck and sink down like a homecoming.

Virgil just braces and lets Brains set the pace, eyes hooded and still hungry for all they’ve wrecked the sheets. Brains worries sometimes for Virgil’s back, but he can never bring himself to push Virgil down onto the mattress. He likes to see Virgil’s eyes, see him sigh and roll with pleasure.

Only when Brains is done will he let his hand slip, a sign for Virgil to gather Brains against his chest and finally lie down. He’ll drop a kiss on Brains’ forehead, once again looking down onto him.

Brains will pull Virgil down, a too-warm blanket, and snuggle down for sleep.


End file.
